In some industries, for example the oil and gas industry, there are networks of piping with valves positioned to control flow at various positions in the network. There can be disastrous consequences if certain key valves are not immediately shut in the event of an emergency. Many installations still shut valves manually in the event of an emergency. There is, therefore, a danger that a valve will be left open due to human error in the face of an emergency resulting in property damage, injury or loss of life.